


rain, rain, come and stay

by greyedscale



Series: ushiten week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe – College, Autistic Tendou Satori, Autistic Ushijima Wakatoshi, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Rainy Days, no beta we die like karasuno’s summer training win record, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedscale/pseuds/greyedscale
Summary: Satori and Wakatoshi reflect on why they each adore rainy days. Satori comes by his adoration a bit more honestly than Wakatoshi.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: ushiten week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893910
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	rain, rain, come and stay

Satori likes rainy days because he can pretend the world doesn’t exist. It’s rainy days where he can snuggle into one of Wakatoshi’s hoodies, dig his freezing cold toes against his partner and just…exist. He doesn’t have to worry about being the weird kid or his leftover reputation as the Guess Monster. He doesn’t have to carefully select a mask, well-worn and tailored for many different audiences.

Satori likes rainy days because he can be himself, and they get better when he moves into an apartment with Wakatoshi. His ever-traditional boyfriend would make them a mug of tea each, and they would settle on the couch. Satori loves those kinds of days with Wakatoshi because the opposite hitter knows how to just exist in a way that many others in Satori’s life doesn’t. They’re both products of their lonely childhood, yearning for the still moment in life where they don’t have to think or act or have any expectations. So, while Satori may have been known as a chatterbox to his friends, to Wakatoshi, his miracle boy, the one who knows him the _best_ , Satori is unostentatious, subdued in a way not many others can boast of. In fact, when it’s just the two of them, the red head almost blends into the background sometimes. The two have an unspoken understanding that words aren’t always needed or even the best way to communicate. Instead, a lingering touch on a shoulder, a brush through hair, the presence of glasses as opposed to contacts are the ways they talk to each other.

* * *

To Wakatoshi, his love of rainy days is an acquired taste. It’s not really something he thought about as a child beyond it’s historical and present application towards agriculture. However, somewhere between entering Shiratorizawa, dating Satori, and leaving for college; it all changes.

Wakatoshi is an observant person by nature. He’s quiet and doesn’t waste his time with unnecessary pleasantries or words; in other words, his blunt. But the quiet gives him time to observe and analyze, so one of the first things he notices about Satori after they’ve started going out is that he is not really all that he seems. The wild, nonchalant Guess Monster of the court, the tactless chatterbox, the unsettlingly intense outcast–none of these are the Satori’s complete self. He wouldn’t say they aren’t his true self–because they are a part of his boyfriend he finds endearing nonetheless–however, it would not be inaccurate to say that Wakatoshi had not realized how much Satori had been changing himself to fit whatever mold people expected of him.

So, when Wakatoshi finds out that _rainy days_ of all things are what allows Satori to _stop thinking for once in his life_ , he finds the rainy days become his favorite days. He gets to see a whole new side of Satori, after all.

When they both start university and Satori follows Wakatoshi to the university that offered him a place on their volleyball team, Wakatoshi is relieved. He had been concerned after hearing Satori’s words at the end of the Miyagi Spring Interhigh Finals of their senior year. He’s also a little selfish in wanting Satori to always be by his side no matter what, but they share that trait with each other, so Wakatoshi isn’t too concerned about changing things.

It’s during this time, then, that Wakatoshi discovers a new reason to love rainy days: he doesn’t have practice. And it’s not that he doesn’t want to be out there spiking and serving balls, having the time of his life playing volleyball with strong players; no, it’s not. But, Wakatoshi realizes that when he doesn’t have practice, he gets to spend time with Satori, and that might just be an activity that’s starting to pull even with Volleyball in terms of things Wakatoshi is obsessed with.

**Author's Note:**

>  **[note]** come scream with my friends and i: [ https://discord.gg/GTNHyNr](https://discord.gg/GTNHyNr)  
> (although the server is mainly for the bnha fandom)


End file.
